Schadenfreude
by Takenokohime
Summary: Schadenfreude: happiness at the misfortune of others. This was Ymir's philosophy in life until some cute blonde had to come along and screw it all up. Now, how will Ymir deal with feeling things for another person, and how will Krista stand a sarcasm queen like her? (Rated M for language, drinking/drug use, and suggestive content. I do not condone the behaviors presented here.)
1. Ymir: B---- of a Living

**Hey everyone, Takenokohime here! I apologize for my two month long absence from the site, but to make up for it I present this brand new story! This is my first attempt at an AU and also my first attempt at an alternating first-person POV story, so I hope you all enjoy. Basically the way this will work is that the character who's narrating will be listed in the chapter title. I can't say how often I'll update because like the characters in this story I'm a college student and college is super busy, but I'll try to at least once a month. Again, I hope you all enjoy and please leave your feedback, I really want to hear what people think of this story!**

 **Ps. If you enjoy this story feel free to check out my other two stories, "Simple Joys" and "When I Remember This Life".**

* * *

Ymir: Bitch of a Living

College move-in day. We're all told that college is a new beginning, a time to figure out who we are, and the first day of the rest of our lives when were younger. Personally, I think that's a load of bullshit. They forcibly uproot you from everything you know all so you can "be successful" in the adult world. They cram you in a building that can barely qualify as living space, and have to share it with hundreds of people you don't know and still probably won't know even after four years of college together. You have to share a tiny room with a stranger and are expected to somehow get along. Sure...this will be a new beginning...just not a positive one.

I was sitting on the bus to Trost University, my home for the next few years. I probably wouldn't have gone if they hadn't given me a scholarship, I don't have the money to pay for college or really anything. I don't get why they gave it to me instead of one of their typical recruits: upper-middle class, gifted academically, family in the picture. Whatever, it's not my problem, and money is money.

The bus intercom crackled and the driver came on. "Last stop, Trost University."

I looked around and saw some of the other people onboard begin to grab their items and get ready to get off. Parents helping their kids get boxes and duffel bags, siblings getting in the way. I sighed and slung my brown duffel bag around my shoulder then reached up into the overhead storage to grab my box of stuff. The bus came to a gradual stop in the main campus loop and I hopped off before the families had a chance to clog up the exit.

The campus is sort of weird, it's a walled campus so you really can't see what's happening around it, even though it's like ten minutes outside of downtown Trost City. This freaky statue of a giant, oh I'm sorry, a Titan, greets people with its stupid grin. Everyone here is always reminding you the school mascot is a Titan. Not one minute on campus and two people wearing "Titan Pride" shirts walked by to lecture the parents for getting the mascot wrong, what a fucking joke. I shook my head and started scanning the area for the dorms.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Someone had snuck up behind me. I spun around and glared at this annoying freckle-face wearing a dorky looking polo was standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking him over. He looked so nerdy, like seriously, he was like every single nerd from my school ever combined. He was grinning and fidgeting too, ugh.

"Um...you looked confused? Do you need any help? I moved in yesterday so I may be able to help you!" Freckle-Face answered, grinning stupidly.

"The dorms..." I muttered, sucking up my pride.

"Oh! The dorms are to the left of Reiss Hall, back by Shiganshina Quad. Rose Hall is on the left, Maria Hall is on the Right, and Sina Hall is in the center! Can you find your way from there?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at my rooming assignment, which I'd printed off a couple days ago: Maria Hall, 350. My roommate was some chick named Annie Leonhart, she was probably already in the room and had staked out her claim to the beds.

"I'm Marco Bott, by the way! I'm an English Major, so if you have any classes in the College of Liberal Arts you might see me there!" Freckle-Face interrupted me again. "What's your name?"

"Ymir," I replied impatiently. He looked at me sort of confused, like he expected there to be more. "Just Ymir."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you around campus, Ymir!" he said excitedly, running off to join another group of people.

I sighed and began walking toward the dorm, hoping that Annie girl hadn't already claimed the closet or one of the beds. There was a crowd of families standing in the lobby, hoping to squeeze into the elevators to take their children up to the chaos. I snuck around the crowd and ran into the next elevator going up. Who knew that ten people could fit in a three by five foot elevator? The mass of people in there with me included a family of five and another family of four. Two of the three people I guessed were other students here were girls, so they'd probably be getting off on my floor as well. Fan-fucking-tastic, another pile-up...One of the girls took something out of the bag she was carrying and began snacking on it. It looked like a bag of cheese curls, eugh...gross. The other girl looked over briefly at the snacking pig then went back to whispering to the guy next to her.

After what seemed like eternity we got to floor three and I dashed off to my dorm before the massive pile-up could form. _320, 330, 3...ah!_ I thought, _350, here it is._ The door was closed but I could hear music coming from the other side. My Roomie must have gotten here before me. I did what any sensible person would do and began knocking loudly and shouting.

"Hey! Open up the door!" I shouted.

"Who is it?" a voice shouted from the other side.

"It's your roommate Ymir! Let me in!" I shouted back.

I heard the music go down and the door unlock. The door opened and I was greeted by a short blonde girl wearing a grey camisole and jean cutoffs.

"Come in, I suppose," she sighed, moving out of the way.

I walked through the door and noticed her boxes were still unopened and there wasn't anything on either of the beds yet. Annie hung back and watched me set my stuff down and lean against the wall. Our room wasn't too bad, we each had a desk and there was a dresser and a closet.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"About an hour, but my father just left like five minutes ago," she replied. "Which is why I haven't had a chance to unpack yet..." she added, gesturing to her boxes.

"Why'd he take so long to leave?" I asked, curious.

Annie looked down. "He's really over-protective."

I waited for more but she didn't say anything else, so I decided to ignore it and began to go through my stuff. "Which bed do you want?"

She shrugged. _Okay...guess she isn't much of a talker..._ I walked over and put my bag on the left bed then began taking my clothes out. Just a few t-shirts, pants, and an old army jacket. Not much but it got me through high school. Annie backed away from the door and began going through her stuff as well. I noticed her pull out a bunch of gym clothes and a couple jerseys.

"You do sports?"

"A couple. Kickboxing is my main one. I also played hockey in high school," she replied quietly.

I looked up and gave her a look. I'd only just met Annie but she didn't look at all like the type that'd do those sorts of sports. I'd pegged her for a cheerleader or maybe a soccer player. I mean, the girl was barely five feet tall and looked maybe 110 lbs., how the hell could she do sports where she'd be punching and shoving and fighting?

"And before you ask, I'm stronger than I look," she added, like she was reading my mind. "I'm a regional champion in kickboxing for the Trost City area, and I was one of the best hockey players on my school's team."

I nodded my head and went back to organizing my shit. I took the top two drawers in the dresser since I had less stuff than her, and began going through my box. It just had my sheets, pillow, and my old doll Ilse from when I was a baby. She's missing her head at this point, but I'm not going to get rid of her since she's one of the only things that's been with me my whole life. Annie had already made her bed and was putting her clothes away when we heard a knock on the door. I looked over and saw her head drop and heard her groan.

"It's my idiot friends..." she muttered.

I walked over to the door and looked through the porthole. A tall, muscly blond guy wearing a tank top and basketball shorts was standing at the door, and an even taller gawky looking guy in a t-shirt and plaid shorts was lingering behind him.

"Should I let them in?" I asked.

"Whatever. If they don't come in now they'll be back later," Annie replied indifferently.

I opened the door and the blond guy smiled at me. "You must be Ann's roommate! You're so lucky, she's a really pleasant person to be around!"

"Shut it Reiner!" Annie shouted before walking over. "I guess I should introduce you all. Ymir, these are Bertholdt and Reiner, two of the people from my school who unfortunately followed me here. Bertholdt and Reiner, this is Ymir, the person I'm living with for the next year."

"Nice to meet you, Ymir! You're looking at the Homeland High School number one wrestler and star football player and best hockey player!" Reiner bragged.

 _God, I already know I'm going to hate this douchebag..._ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bertholdt, I also used to play hockey with Reiner and Annie," Bertholdt said quietly.

"Alright, now you three have met. Time to go, you two out of our room now," Annie insisted, shooing the guys out.

"But wait-" Reiner protested as Annie slammed the door shut.

I laughed quietly at Annie's reaction. Introvert, doesn't put up with shit, and not bad looking either. This girl was really starting to grow on me.

"So..." I began once she had collected herself. "I guess since we're going to be living together we should set some ground rules."

"Ok..." Annie said.

"I won't touch your shit as long as you don't touch mine," I said.

"Deal," she replied.

"Also, if someone's going to be using the room to hook up with someone give the other person notice," I added.

"Fine by me," she agreed.

"Is that fair?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

 _Well that went easier than I thought._ We went right back to unpacking and organizing after that. Hey, maybe living with someone else won't be so bad?


	2. Krista: Corner of the Sky

**Author's Notes: Well here I am with Chapter 2! I've written a few more chapters in reserve and have mostly planned out this story, its too early to say how long it'll end up being but I have a rough idea. Anyway, I will say that future chapters will include potentially triggering situations, so if a chapter contains one I will be sure to note it clearly at the beginning so you can skip if you need to. This chapter doesn't, but I've decided to include this for future reference.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2, this time from Krista's perspective!**

* * *

Krista: Corner of the Sky

I couldn't believe it. The day was finally here. The day I would start living my own life and finding my place in the world! College seemed to have endless possibilities open to me, something I had never gotten to experience before. All my life I'd been sheltered by my family, but now it was my time to live!

"Krissy?" my granddad called from the front seat of his truck. "We're almost to your school. Did the email say where to drop you off?"

"Huh? Oh, let me check," I answered, caught off-guard. I pulled out my phone and searched through my emails until I saw the one about move-in day. "It says to park out back by Shiganshina Quad. There should be someone out there directing traffic."

"Alright, thanks sweetie," Granddad replied.

As much as I loved my grandparents, I couldn't wait to live away from home, although it always seemed like they were worried about me leaving. My mother left home at an early age but got pregnant at nineteen so she moved back in and had me. I guess they were worried I'd end up like her, but I doubt it. I mean, I'm the first one on my mother's side to go to college, so that's a good start.

My grandparents had been against me living on-campus because it would cost more and they don't have as much money as they used to, but I had been given the Reiss Scholarship for Academic Excellence, which granted me enough money to cover what they couldn't pay for. It would be different living in the dorms, but I was excited for it. Plus my roommate didn't sound too bad. Her name was Sasha Braus and she was studying education. We'd texted a couple times before today and added each other on Snapchat and Instagram and Facebook, and from what I could tell she seemed really nice and outgoing. I was excited to finally meet her in person!

I looked out the window and saw the campus. It looked beautiful, a lot of the buildings are an older style since the school was built about a hundred years ago. A bunch of families had already shown up, I'm pretty sure we were one of the last to arrive. Granddad found a parking spot and got out of the truck along with my Grandma, and they started unloading my things from the back. I got my phone out again and sent a quick text to Sasha to let her know I was here before going out to help my grandparents.

"Krista, can you take your clothes? It's a little lighter than the other boxes," Granddad asked.

"Mmhm," I replied, grabbing my box of clothes. "Oh, my roommate Sasha says she's already moved in and it's ok for us to come up now."

"Is she going to be bringing any boys by your dorm?" Grandma asked.

I nearly dropped my box and gasped. "Grandma! I've told you, I'm not interested in dating!"

"Krista, sweetie, we just worry about you is all. We don't want you to get hurt or anything. Boys can be wild, especially at this age," Granddad replied.

"I know. But I'm not really interested in dating, I didn't date in high school and I'm not anticipating on dating here," I sighed.

"Good. Boys cause nothing but trouble. If your mother ever bothered to visit she could tell you firsthand that they're trouble at this age," Grandma grumbled.

Granddad glared at her and I could sense the awkwardness growing, so I quickly changed the subject. "Come on! Let's head up to the dorm!"

We walked up to the dorms. There were three buildings surrounding a central quad, with two statues of Titans on the far end of the quad. I never really got why Trost University chose a Titan as their mascot, especially a really ugly one. Colossal Titan, as he's called, is this creepy looking human-thing which just has muscles. I guess it intimidated other schools?

"Which building is yours?" Granddad asked once we reached the quad.

"Maria Hall, which should be the one on the right," I replied, looking at the school map on my phone. "I'm on floor three."

We continued on to the building. We really were some of the last people to arrive, most of the people I saw were parents and families who were leaving. Thankfully that meant the elevator wasn't full, so the ride up was pretty pleasant.

"I'm in room 322A," I said to my grandparents.

"Why is there a letter in your room number?" Grandma asked.

"It's a suite, so there are two rooms that share a bathroom," I explained.

Grandma nodded. Once we reached the dorm I gave my grandparents a look.

"I promise I'll be safe here. I'll call you every week and let you know everything that happens, and I'll do my best with grades," I assured them. "But I'm an adult now, and I need to be able to have some freedom in my life."

"Alright sweetie, we can hold back a little if that's what you want," Granddad replied. "Would you like us to walk you in?"

"I can get all of my stuff inside, thank you though," I insisted.

"Okay, so I guess this is goodbye for now," Granddad said, hugging me. "Be good, stay safe, stay out of trouble."

"I will, I promise," I sighed.

I picked up my stuff and did my best to balance it, then used my foot to knock on the door.

"Gimme a second! I have some ramen in the microwave right now! Sorry!" Sasha called from the other side.

"Oh...uh it's okay..." I muttered.

A few seconds later the door opened and Sasha greeted me. A ramen noodle hanging out of her mouth and her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail. She had an old t-shirt on and her fingers were...orange...

"Come on in!" she said cheerfully, slurping the ramen noodle. "You want some help unpacking? I'm already unpacked!"

I looked down at her orange fingers again. Gross...

"Um...no thanks!" I said, faking a smile.

I entered the room and began checking it out. Her side looked surprisingly neat, considering how slobby she'd presented herself. She went back to her ramen cup once I was completely inside and started loudly slurping it up. _Oh gosh..._ I thought to myself. _She's such a slob, how am I going to put up with this?_

"Oh! I was gonna tell you, there's a party at the athletic center tonight! The RAs are putting it together," Sasha exclaimed.

"Oh. I'm not much of a party person, sorry," I said as I unpacked.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Besides, we'll be able to meet everyone!" Sasha insisted. "It's school-sanctioned too so there won't be alcohol or anything!"

"Um, maybe. What sort of stuff is going to be there?" I asked cautiously.

"Food I know for sure! I love food, especially free food! I think there's music and dancing too, and introduction activities," she said, thinking.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. "I might just have a quiet night here."

"Oh come on Krista!" Sasha laughed, grabbing my shoulders. I looked down at her orange fingers and gulped nervously. _Gross gross gross! My shirt is going to have orange stains if she doesn't let me go!_

"Okay I'll come," I sighed, faking another smile. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Yep! Plus it'll be a great way to meet new people! I can't wait to start meeting people!" Sasha enthused.

"Yay..." I said weakly.

 _Oh gosh..._ I thought. _This is going to be a lot to take in. College is already harder than I thought._ I sighed again and started to unpack my things, dreading going to my first college party.


	3. Ymir: Tear Me Down

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I promised it wouldn't be long before my next update and I've delivered haha! Sorry, I'm sort of happy it's been less than two weeks between updates. Anyway, thank you so much to the 5 favorites and 8 followers for this story, I wasn't expecting to have this really gain any follows and favorites for a while. This chapter is the first meeting between Ymir and Krista, so hopefully you will all enjoy! And as a heads up, this chapter does contain smoking which is a behavior I do not condone. Please let me know what you think and follow/favorite if you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ymir: Tear Me Down

I've never been one to enjoy parties. Most are shit, and school-sanctioned ones are especially shit. Stupid Reiner had to drag us all to the party, and I could tell Bertholdt and Annie were enjoying this as much as I was. The party was in the athletic center of the school, and the people who planned this clearly hadn't thought it through. The environment was barely controlled chaos. People were making out, some people were grinding on each other, and the food wasn't great.

"Think anyone would notice if I had a smoke?" I asked Annie.

She shrugged. "Dunno."

I dug around in my pocket for my pack and my lighter. I pulled them out and removed a cigarette, then put it in my mouth.

"Want one?" I offered.

Annie looked away then sighed heavily. "What the hell..." she said as she took a cigarette.

"Bert, Reiner, want one?" I asked.

"Oh," Bertholdt said, looking down. "I don't smoke, thank you though."

"I'm good, got my own back in our dorm. Besides, I'm trying to cut back, it interferes with your athletic abilities," Reiner replied.

"Didn't stop you in high school. You smoked a pack a day at least," Annie scoffed.

"Yeah well I didn't have a sports scholarship to maintain then!" Reiner growled.

"Guys, please don't start this," Bertholdt said quietly.

I stood by awkwardly as Annie and Reiner glared at each other. _Screw this_ , I thought as I started heading toward the door. I'd rather not get in trouble before classes even started and I desperately needed a smoke.

Once outside I found a place along the wall and lit up. _God, Annie's friends suck. I better not be stuck with them_. I pulled out my iPod and connected to the building Wi-Fi. I pulled up YikYak and started typing a yak about the party: _this "party" is so fucking lame, this is why I don't go out._ Venting to the anonymous users of the app felt good, and I took another drag of my cigarette.

I heard the door to the athletic center open again and a short blonde exited. She flopped against the wall and sighed loudly.

"Why did I even come to this?" she asked herself.

"Ha, I'm asking myself the same thing," I chuckled.

She flinched and looked up. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize someone was out here...I'll just go..."

"You can stay, I don't really care," I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm...parties aren't really my thing..."

"Then why'd you come?" I replied.

"My roommate made me come. She said it would be a good way to meet people," she said quietly.

"Ah, yeah, my roommate's friend made us come. Fuck him," I scoffed, tossing my cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. "You move in today?"

"Mmhm. Did you?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah. Can't say I'm too thrilled to be here but at least it's some change," I sighed.

"I understand. It's something different from home," she agreed. "Hopefully that'll end up being something positive."

I shrugged. "Whatever happens happens."

"I suppose. I'm just sort of used to other people dictating my life," she sighed, looking away.

I chuckled. "It's cool. I've sort of had the opposite problem, but it'll be nice to have some stability for once."

She giggled. "I guess we do have opposite problems! What's your name?"

"Ymir," I answered. "You?"

"I'm Krista Lenz," she smiled, offering her hand to me. "Nice to meet you Ymir!"

"Likewise," I replied, shaking her hand and smiling. "What dorm are you in?"

"Maria Hall," Krista answered.

"Same, maybe we'll see each other around sometime," I suggested.

"I hope we do," Krista said, looking up at me and smiling.

I smiled back. _Wow, I've managed to not alienate everyone yet. Maybe I'll actually have friends. Ha no, not gonna happen_.

"Do you want to exchange contact information?" Krista asked, catching me off-guard.

"Oh, uh sure I guess," I said, caught off-guard. "Can I just do it myself?"

"Of course," Krista said, handing me her phone.

I looked myself up on Facebook and Snapchat then added my phone number. I was surprised someone actually wanted to get to know me better, I was so used to people stepping on me or ignoring me.

"Just text me sometime and let me know who you are, I'll add your number then," I replied. "By the way, I still have a dumb phone so I might not see your text right away."

"Really?" she asked, amused. "I'm sorry, I just don't know anyone who still has one other than my grandparents."

"I haven't exactly had the chance to upgrade my phone," I grumbled. "So what's your major?"

"Psychology," she said quietly. "I know, it's a useless major but I felt I should to it. People tell me I'm a good listener. What about you?"

"Undeclared. I have no idea what the fuck I'm gonna end up doing with my life," I laughed.

Krista sighed and looked away. "Sorry, I'm not used to people swearing like that."

"Huh, okay. Went to a conservative school?" I asked.

"Yep. St. Sina's Academy. Plus my grandparents don't like me doing it, and I honestly don't either. My mother swore a lot," she said quietly.

"Ah," I said before pulling out my pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't smoke," she sighed. "You can if you want, I don't mind if you do."

We were both silent for a moment as I lit up and took a long drag on my cigarette. _She seems pretty chill. Wouldn't think someone from St. Sina's would be, they all act like they have sticks up their asses._ I exhaled loudly and looked over at her. She was smiling, it seemed like she was actually enjoying my company. _She's got a cute smile..._

"You wanna hang out sometime?" I asked her finally.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to meet new people and get to know you better!" she replied excitedly. "I didn't really have friends in high school, so it'll be nice to finally have some."

"You didn't have friends? How could a person like you not have friends?" I asked, surprised. She seemed so bubbly and happy, like the type of person that usually has a lot of friends.

"People just avoided me a lot. I didn't mind, it gave me more time to focus on school," she sighed.

"I get it, people tend to avoid me too," I sighed. "I'm used to it though."

"Well, college will be a fresh start for both of us then," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and moved a little closer. "Yeah, I guess so."

And right on cue to ruin the moment was the door to the athletic center being shoved open. A brown-haired girl came skipping out with a carton of popcorn in one hand and a confused-looking guy with a buzz cut in the other.

"Oh, that's my roommate Sasha. Don't mind her," Krista whispered to me.

"Krista! I was wondering where you went! This is my new friend Connie, he's gonna hang with us for a little while tonight!" Sasha said loudly when she spotted Krista. "Who's your friend?"

"Ymir," she said, introducing me. "She and I were just talking, the party was getting too overwhelming for me."

"Oh, okay. Well, Connie and I are gonna go hang, you're welcome to come back to the dorm with us!" Sasha said.

"I probably should head back now. It was nice to meet you, Ymir. I hope we get to see each other again soon," she said, shaking my hand.

"Likewise, see you around," I said as she began to walk off with the other two.

 _I guess this party wasn't a complete bust, she seems pretty cool._ I sighed and put out my cigarette, then headed back in to look for my group.


	4. Krista: If You Were Gay

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that its taken so long to get the next chapter up, but I'm back in school after a long holiday break and have so far been really busy getting back into things. Side-note, its freezing where I go to school. Anyway, I'm not going to make any promises on when I'll update next, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to a couple times a month. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter even though its short, and please be patient because I'll try to make the wait for my next chapter worth it!**

 **PS. I hope you all had a good holiday season, regardless of which holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

Krista: If You Were Gay

It had been just over a week since the party and I couldn't stop thinking about how I had made a friend in Ymir. I had told her the truth that I didn't really have many friends, I was a target for bullies at St. Sina's for some reason. I didn't understand it then and still didn't completely understand it, I just know it had something to do with my family. I didn't think it had to do with my mother, at least directly, but I never knew my father so I had no idea why I should have to deal with the drama he created. I had only had one good friend throughout school, Frieda Reiss, who was the daughter of the city mayor. She was about six years older than me and acted like a big sister for me, but one day she just didn't show up to school and I never saw her again.

I saw my phone screen light up my nightstand and heard a ping. _New Snap from realymir._ I smiled and opened the Snap, then giggled at the picture. Ymir was in class doodling stupid drawings of the people in there with her.

 _Whose class are you in right now?_ I messaged her.

 _Zoe's. I swear this bitch is insane, why the fuck did the school hire her on?_ she replied.

 _Maybe no one else would teach her courses. Or I guess her qualifications,_ I suggested.

 _Yeah yeah...hey, when I'm done with class you want to meet up at the quad? We could go grab some food or something,_ she asked.

I smiled a little more. Having dinner with a friend sounded perfect. Just then, the door swung open and Sasha marched in followed by her friend Connie. The two seemed to have gotten really close in the few weeks but she insisted they were "just really chill bros", whatever that meant.

"Hey Krista!" Sasha called.

"Oh...hey. Hi Connie," I said, sitting up and waving at them.

"Sup Krista," he replied.

"So are you doing anything tonight Krista?" Sasha asked, walking over to the minifridge and grabbing a cheese stick.

"Yeah, I was actually going to get dinner with my friend Ymir in a little while," I replied.

"Mind if we join?" Sasha asked. "I'll never turn down dinner!"

"Uh..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say next. "Maybe? Let me ask her."

 _Sasha just got back with Connie and she was wondering if she could join us for dinner. Is that ok..?_

No response. A minute passed and still nothing. I looked at the icon on my phone. She had clearly seen it but wasn't replying.

Finally, a response came. _I was kinda thinking it could be just the two of us if you're cool with that._

I let out a sigh of relief. As much as I liked Sasha as a person I wanted some time away from her.

"She says that she'd prefer if it were just the two of us if you two are okay with that," I said, trying to feign disappointment.

"Ha, gayyyy," Connie mocked.

"Shut up Connie!" Sasha snapped, smacking the back of his head. "It's good that you're going out with a friend!"

"You know she's gay though," Connie interjected.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Ymir. She's a dyke. You sure she isn't trying to hit on you?" Connie continued.

"Oh," I paused. "I don't think so. I'm going to meet her now..."

I got up and made my way to the door, eager to avoid more awkward conversation with Connie and Sasha. I straightened my outfit out a little and walked over toward the Quad, then once I was there sat down below the Colossal Titan statue. The statue still creeped me out a bit but it was the best place to sit in the Quad. About fifteen minutes later I saw Ymir walk up, wearing the same ripped jeans and old navy blue t-shirt she always wore.

"Hey," she said, waving.

"Hey! How was class?" I asked excitedly.

"Ah...yeah...I honestly didn't pay that much attention. Whenever Zoe starts speaking I just tune her out. That one guy I told you about one time, Eren I think his name is, ended up getting into an argument with her at one point," Ymir shrugged. "So, wanna get food?"

"Sure, sounds good!" I agreed.

I got up and we began walking over toward the cafe on campus. My hand absentmindedly brushed against her's, and then I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. It felt nice, and I let out a relaxed sigh.

 _Wait..._ I stopped in my tracks. _No, this isn't right..._

"Krista? Is everything okay?" Ymir asked, concerned.

"Uh...no..." I stuttered. "I have to go, I'm sorry!" I ran off back in the direction of my dorm, panicking.

"Krista! Wait up!" Ymir called after me.

 _No no no no...I'm not interested in this. It didn't feel good. I don't want this..._ I thought sadly as I rubbed my eyes, waiting for the elevator back up to my floor.


End file.
